Notice
by Goth Albino Angel
Summary: Luka is the most recent Vocaloid to come into the Crypton household. However, she still has yet to even head to the studio and is stuck wondering why without any answers. Will Miku and the rest of the family notice Luka's growing despair soon enough to do something about it or will Luka's descent into depression tear the family apart?
1. Creation

**_I don't own Vocaloid... and I'm not sure who does..._**

**_Alright, this one was inspired by 'Bleeding Stars, Bleeding Hearts' by one of my writing senpais, IdrewAcow on FF._**

**_Despite the setting being relative to Japan, there will be no honorifics in this one. This story involves Master, a being that is human with black hair, black eyes and a deep voice. That's the extent of what's consistent with his appearances in my Vocaloid fics since his personality tends to differ as the story plot demands. _**

All thoughts are in _italics  
_Humans speaking is in **bold and not in quotations  
**Vocaloids speaking is "normal and in quotations"  
Singing is in _"__italics and underlines in quotations"  
_All words in_ "italics_ or **bold** in quotations" but not underlined are simply for emphasis on that word

* * *

Everything was dark. Pitch blackness surrounded her no matter where she looked. She could faintly hear voices, several of them, but she couldn't make out what was being said. She had been like this for quite some time, unable to move, unable to see and unable to speak.

Suddenly, one of the voices came much closer. "Are you going to wake her now, Master?" it asked, high-pitched with a child-like quality to it. This registered in her data and her voice quality slowly began to form to that voice. However, before it could finish, another voice rang through.

**Hush, Miku.** the deeper voice ordered. **We don't want to screw up her vocals. You know the first voice a Vocaloid hears will instantly register in its data. I want her to have a deeper voice. I'm going to wake her now.**

Were they talking about her? Just as this question went through her mind, a bright light flashed in front of her eyes and they opened. Bright color flooded her vision for a moment before calming a bit. Blinking, she slowly sat up, glancing around curiously. She was in a strange white room filled with machines and wires.

**You're awake, I see.** the same deep voice from before caught her attention. Turning, she found a black-haired man with pitch-black eyes smiling at her. Behind her were five other people. Two of them were gazing at her curiously, one was smirking at her, another was sporting a horrible nosebleed and the last was beaming at her happily.

"Who are you?" she asked. "Where am I?"

**Let's get you named and branded and then we'll answer those, alright?** _Branded?_ she wondered as the man walked over to a computer and began clicking several buttons in rapid succession, fingers flying over the keyboard. After a short pause, a name popped up on screen: Megurine Luka, CV03.

**Perfect.** the man murmured, moving over to her with a red-hot brand in his hands. She stared at it dubiously as he spoke. **From now on, you are Megurine Luka, Character Voice 3, bilingual Vocaloid New Generation.** He pressed the brand to the top of her bicep, eliciting a shriek of pain. **I am your creator, your Master, and you work for me.**

* * *

_**I love prologues. You guys should know that by now. ^_^ Don't worry, because this is a prologue it's short, but other chapters will not be as short as this one. **_

_**A**__**lso, just so y'all know, I've got a Twitter, a Tumblr, a Facebook page and an Archive of Our Own page so that you guys can check things out, get updates, check out sneak peeks of things to be published, get inside looks at new chapters, the like. (Wow, I really do sound like a news journalist). All the details are on my profile.**_

_**So, give me a review and tell me what you think of this start.**_


	2. Next Time

**_Here we are again. Sorry about being late with the update. I've slipped off my schedule due to school again. Anyway, hope you guys enjoy the update!_**

* * *

Luka yawned as she awoke, stretching and popping her back. Reaching to and removing her wires, the pink-haired woman slipped from the bed and headed to the mirror, smoothing out her hair. Feeling as recharged as she was, Luka moved downstairs to the kitchen and began cooking breakfast. Pancakes and ice cream for Kaito, cereal with banana slices for Len, cereal with orange juice for Rin, apple cider and a bottle of aspirin for Meiko and bagels with chopped leek and cream cheese on the side for Miku. And for herself. Tuna!~

Once breakfast was set out on the table, the pinkette cleaned up her mess and set about sweeping the living room and hallway floors. Once finished, she glanced to the kitchen. Kaito and Meiko were already there, Kaito digging into his breakfast as Meiko nursed the cider and aspirin. Miku and the twins had concerts last night and were most likely still recharging.

Luka's eyes widened in excitement. _Maybe I'll get a concert now too._ She was the only one not to have or even perform in a concert and it was slowly wearing on her psyche as to why. However, the previous night, Master had announced that he had good news for them.

Looking to the stairs, Luka spotted the twins and Miku making their way down. The twins were dragging themselves each step while Miku seemed to be her normal self. The two blondes passed her without a word, but Miku paused and grinned.

"Good morning, Luka!" she chirped.

"And to you, Miku." the pinkette replied. "How was the concert last night?"

"It was amazing!" Miku cheered. "I can't wait to see yours!"

Luka froze as Miku bounced to the kitchen. She knew Miku hadn't done it intentionally, but it still hurt to be reminded that, despite being the newest addition, she still hadn't performed.

Shaking her head clear, Luka joined the others in the kitchen and chewed idly at her tuna, zoning out. When Master entered the kitchen, the pinkette came back into focus, excited to hear what he had to say about the coming day.

**Alright, everyone.** he called, pulling the hat from behind his back. **Take a number to see what the order for the next few concerts is going to be. If two people have the same number, then it's a dual concert.**

Luka perked up at that, anticipation shining in her eyes. Taking her dish to the sink, she grabbed the others' as well. As she did, the others picked from the hat. As Luka turned back, Master called, **Then it's settled. Kaito and Meiko will have the next concert followed by the twins and then Miku.** He turned and headed back to his study.

_What? But-._ Luka followed him at a calm pace and called, "Master?"

Black eyes landed on her and Master smiled. **Yes, Luka?**

"The hat. I didn't get a turn to pick…"

**Ah.** He ruffled her hair. **Sorry about that. Next time, okay?**

Luka felt her heart sink at that. She had missed her chance. Still, she forced a smile onto her lips and nodded. "Of course, Master."

Heading back to the kitchen, Luka started the dishes, her head bowed. Why did he keep saying that? _Next time?_ How many _next times_ were there going to be before he remembered the purpose for her creation?

"Hey Luka!"

Was she a boring creation? Was he contemplating uninstalling her? Was there something wrong with her that he wasn't telling her?

"Luka?"

Was he afraid she wouldn't be as popular as the others? Did he want her to practice more? Was her voice undesirable?

A hand came down on her shoulder and the pinkette jumped, spinning around. She had half-expected to see Master standing there as if he had somehow heard her mental interrogation. Miku took a step back in surprise at the slightly wild look in the bright blue eyes. Luka took a deep breath and smiled at her calmly.

"Yes, Miku?" she asked softly.

"I was wondering if you got a chance to choose from the hat." the greenette asked. "If so, I mean, are we having a concert together?"

Luka blinked. "No." she said dully.

"Oh. Well, are you going with Kaito and Meiko?" Luka's heart tightened further.

"No."

"Then the twins!" Rin and Miku cheered.

"No." Luka stated.

"What?" Len asked, not really paying attention.

"I didn't pick from the hat." Luka told them, turning back to the dishes so they couldn't see her pain. "Master said next time." she shrugged.

"Oh." Both Miku and Rin deflated at that. "Well, maybe next time then."

Luka nodded, her thoughts circling around one question. _But when will 'next time' finally get here?_

* * *

**_Poor Luka. This makes me feel really bad, but then reading ahead to the rest of my plans, it makes me feel really good at what happens. Anyway, drop me a review and tell me what you think, won't you, little alligators?_**


	3. Who Am I?

**_Short chapter, sorry about that. Hope you enjoy it anyway. It involves exposition!_**

* * *

The house was quiet. The only sounds to be heard were the low buzzing of the lights, the tapping of Master's keys and the steady brush of fake straw on tile and linoleum. After a while, the steady brushing slowed to a halt and then the sound of footsteps penetrated the air.

The dumping of a pan was quickly followed by the shutting of a door as the cleaning supplies were put away. One by one, the lights were extinguished for the night and the footsteps ascended the stairs, blending with Master's typing for a few seconds before fading further down the hall.

Luka trudged back to her bedroom, finally finished with another night of work. Dancing definitely wears someone out, would be the thought of anyone who simply knew Luka was a Vocaloid. Singing seems to take an awful lot of energy, would be the musings of anyone who knew she was made by Master. Were these the reasons she was tired?

No.

Luka had been up all night cleaning the house-_again_-because the other Vocaloids were in the middle of something else. Miku was at the studio, most likely passed out in her workspace since she tended to work until she fell asleep. Meiko was passed out on the couch from drinking too much sake, the twins had gone to a nearby city to perform and were staying in a hotel there. And Kaito was holed up in his room, most likely gorging on ice cream.

So, as per usual, Luka was left to care for the house on her own, doing her best to make it look nice for Master whenever he bothered to leave his study. Her efforts, she knew, would be in vain because Kaito and Meiko would ruin her hard work come morning and the twins would be back and pulling pranks by then as well.

So much work with little outcome, no gratitude and barely any acknowledgement. Luka sat on her bed, her power reserves running low. She didn't want to plug herself in yet, though, so the pinkette simply pulled her knees to her chest and stared at the wall, pondering her existence.

She was a Vocaloid. That was what she had been told shortly after she woke up for the first time. Vocaloids were part machine and part human. They could eat like humans, but a laser within their systems decimated the food so that it didn't rot within their synthetic stomachs. Vocaloids could bleed if their synthetic skin was cut open and there was a mechanism in their throats to give them the illusion of breathing. Vocaloids could also feel things that humans could, like strangulation, grief, bee stings and excitement. They sang, danced and performed onstage because that was the point of their creation.

And there came Luka's dilemma. She had been created to perform onstage, but so far, the most she had done was clean the house and go grocery shopping. She didn't have much time to herself and she could only do as she pleased in the waning hours of the night after the house was cleaned. She had yet to get a concert, to go to the recording studio… no one had even heard her sing yet, not even Master.

_I don't understand why I'm here._ the depressed pinkette sighed softly, a few tears slipping down her cheeks. _If I'm not going to be like the others, why am I still installed? Does Master make adjustments to my file while I sleep? What could be so wrong with me that I still haven't at least had an audition with Master?_

Sniffing, Luka stared at the room around her. Even her walls reflected how unimportant she was to them all. Whereas Meiko had shirtless men, Kaito had ice cream, the twins had trucks and cars and Miku had different pop idols aside from herself, Luka barely had any time to get anything to decorate her wall-or even her room for that matter-with. Not that it mattered, since she didn't have time to be interested in anything either.

All she did was help, cook, clean and generally take care of everyone without even the smallest hint of appreciation. The other Vocaloids were always wrapped up in their own lives all the time. They even had time to spend with each other, but they barely took any notice of her.

Sniffing again, Luka moved her arm up to wipe at her tears, but it was about then that her power reserves gave out. Just as she wiped the last of the tears away, Luka slumped onto the pillows, eyes wide and unblinking, staring at nothing.

* * *

**_Yeah, I know. It's hard to understand and even I haven't figured it out completely (like the crying thing, I'm not sure how that works yet), but hopefully you guys have feels now if you didn't before. Leave me a review?_**


	4. Set to Work

**_And once more! Last chapter for the day, but I hope you guys like it anyway. It's longer than the previous two by at least a thousand words!_**

* * *

Miku awoke with a yawn, cracking her back and glancing around. She was still at the studio, lying in the bed that had been designated to her for the late nights she would stay. Pulling the plugs from her back and headphones, the greenette bounced over to the mirror to make certain she still looked presentable before speeding from the room, knocking a few people over as she did.

While running in the direction of home, Miku couldn't help but think of breakfast, knowing it was about the time Luka usually put it out for her. _Mm. I can't wait! Thursday means leek-flavored pancakes! Luka always makes the best ones too!_

Coming to the Vocaloid mansion, Miku cocked her head as she opened the door, baffled by the sight before her. The twins were clinging to Meiko as she hopped around, one blonde on each leg. She was shouting for them to release her, but they were shouting something about hunger. Kaito was simply huddled in a corner, quivering and shaking, rocking back and forth as though traumatized.

Stepping into her home and shutting the door behind her, Miku moved over to Meiko, tossing Rin over the couch so the older woman could stop hopping. "Meiko, what's going on?" the green-haired idol inquired.

"Luka hasn't made breakfast yet." the brunette grunted, obviously hungover and displeased. "The twins want food and Kaito's acting like the world is ending. I offered to cook, but we all know how that would have ended."

Miku flinched with a nod, remembering the last disaster the kitchen had suffered. Perhaps that was why Master had created Luka, so that there was no more need for the Vocaloids to have their stomachs pumped after every meal. Speaking of…

"Where _is_ Luka?" Miku inquired, glancing around curiously.

"Probably lazing about in bed!" Kaito snapped, his eyes focusing slightly. "As if we're going to take care of ourselves!"

Miku shrugged and moved to the kitchen, calling, "Before she came along, we _did_ take care of ourselves, Kaito."

Heading to the refrigerator, the greenette pulled out a jug of milk, reaching up top to grab a box of cereal. Setting them on the table, she moved to the cabinets and grabbed five bowls, setting them out. Pouring the cereal into the bowls, she replaced it to the fridge and then put a healthy amount of milk into each bowl. Heading back to the refrigerator, she grabbed an orange and set it beside one bowl, slicing a banana to put into another bowl. Last but not least, Miku retrieved one of her prized leeks and called, "Breakfast is ready!"

There was a stampede as the other four singers rushed into the room and sat at the table, instantly digging into their meal. Miku was halfway through her bowl before she noticed that Luka still had yet to come down. "Luka's going to overcharge herself if she continues sleeping…" she murmured.

"I'll go wake the lazy sloth up." Kaito huffed, making to get out of his seat.

"Not with _that_ attitude, you're not!" Meiko snarled, shoving him back down as she stood. "I'll do it. She probably had a tough night."

"Doing _what?_" Kaito scoffed. "_Dusting?_"

"More than you ever do." Rin snickered, taking a vivacious bite of her orange. Kaito glared at her, but continued on with his meal.

Meiko moved up the stairs and knocked at Luka's door, waiting. When there was no response, she hesitantly opened the door and glanced around. She was surprised to find out how… sparse Luka's room was. There was hardly more than the bare essentials in the space and Meiko wondered if Luka ever found time to go out and relax. _If not, I'll have to take her out sometime._

Stepping over to the bed, she chuckled when she realized what the problem was. There lay Luka, eyes wide and glassy, her body motionless as she simply stared at the wall. "Silly girl." Meiko whispered, grabbing the plugs and placing them in the correct slots. "Make sure to charge from now on. You gave me quite the scare."

Deciding that Luka getting a day off was a good thing, Meiko shut the door quietly, leaving the pinkette to her rest. Making her way back down the stairs, she re-entered the kitchen to see Miku instructing the twins on how to wash the dishes, both blondes' expression accurately conveying their dread.

"Luka's asleep." the brunette stated, emptying the rest of her cereal to the trash.

"I thought you were going to go wake up the sleeping beauty?" Miku giggled, leaving Len and Rin to the chore of the dishes.

"I was, but it's hard to wake up a Vocaloid that isn't charged." Understanding dawned on the three youngest in the room.

"She must have been too tired to plug herself in last night." Miku mused.

"I don't see how you could possibly think her job is hard." Kaito huffed, crossing his arms. "All she has to do is dust and sweep."

"And mop." Len snapped.

"And wash the dishes." Rin pointed out.

"And do the laundry." Miku added.

"And grocery shopping." Meiko intoned.

"And cook." the twins chorused.

Kaito rolled his eyes. "I'm telling you, it's a walk in the park. Watch and I'll do it."

"Every day?" Meiko deadpanned with a raised eyebrow, freezing the young man where he stood.

"While the rest of us play around and have fun without you?" Len added, crossing his arms.

"W-w-well, uh, let's not be t-too hasty." the azulette chuckled nervously. "A-after all, I was created to be a singer!"

"So was Luka." Miku growled.

"If she was created to be a performer like the rest of us, she would have had a concert or an album by now." Kaito grinned triumphantly.

"Maybe Master's just waiting to introduce her." Rin suggested, shifting slightly.

"It's been almost half a year since she was created!" The blue-haired male wasn't going to give up on making his point clear. "Face it! She was created to take care of the rest of us since we do the real work."

Miku's hands curled into fists, as did Meiko's and Len's. Rin stepped in front of the other three and jabbed Kaito in the chest. "You're just angry because you know Luka's a better singer than you, Kaito." she sniffed contemptuously.

"Y-you don't know that!" the suddenly flustered Kaito blurted. "N-none of us have even _heard_ her sing! Sh-she could be _terrible_ for all you know! She is _not_ better than me!"

The other four simply smirked at him before the twins and Meiko turned to Miku. "I figured Luka could use a day off." the brunette stated. "So I thought that, since you spend the most time around her, Miku, you would be able to put us to work so that her job is a little easier when she wakes up."

"Great!" Miku cheered enthusiastically. "Alright, the twins will do the kitchen then, Meiko, you can do the living room and I'll do everyone's bedrooms. Kaito can do the bathrooms."

"Whoa, whoa!" Kaito cut in. "I never said I was going to be a part of this!"

"You don't want to help out Luka, Kaito?" Miku asked incredulously.

"Pfft, it's not my job to clean the house." he retorted.

Miku's expression shifted to one of anger and she moved to the kitchen, grabbing her leek and beating the azulette over the head with it until he finally screamed a compliance. "Great!" the young diva chirped. "The supplies for the bathroom are in the upstairs closet right across from the twins' room. Let's get to work everyone!"

**_..._**

Luka groaned as she awoke. Yawning cattishly, she stretched and glanced to her window as she removed her wires. Blue eyes widened in horror as she realized just how late in the day it was. Dashing from her room, the pinkette practically flew down the stairs and into the kitchen, pausing at what she saw.

The twins were washing the dishes. Well, Rin was. Len was sweeping the floors. Cocking her head in confusion, Luka turned to the living room to find Meiko dusting the shelves. _Did I… am I still dreaming?_ the bewildered pinkette wondered.

"Kaito!" a shout rang from upstairs. "I told you to scrub _inside the toilet!_"

"But it's _gross_, Miku!" another voice whined.

"That's why you use the scrub brush, you idiot!" There was a wordless groan and the sound of someone walking. "And don't let me find you slacking again or you'll be eating leek stew through your nose tonight."

Luka wondered if she had accidentally stepped into a different dimension. _Did not charging properly cause me to begin hallucinating?_ she mused briefly. Turning, she was greeted by the sight of Meiko smiling at her.

"What's up, Luka?" the brunette asked.

"W-what's going on?" the pinkette replied.

"Well, when I found you in your room, you weren't plugged in." Meiko explained cheerfully. "After plugging you in, I saw no point in trying to wake you when you weren't fully charged, so I decided that we should give you a day off. Miku put us to work and we're almost done now."

"Oh." Luka glanced once more to the kitchen before giving the brunette a smile. "Well, since I'm awake now, I should probably get started on dinner soon."

"Yeah." Meiko chuckled. "None of us can cook very well except Miku, but she's only programmed to make leek-themed foods. She actually made us all cereal this morning."

"That was nice of her." Luka agreed, heading into the kitchen to assess the choices for dinner. "You two did a wonderful job." she praised to the two blondes who had just finished and were relaxing at the table. "At least now I know who to go to when I need the floor swept while I go to the store for food."

Spotting the horrified expressions on the twins' faces, Luka gave a soft laugh and tossed Rin an orange, handing Len a banana. "Here. Take these for the hard work you've done today." While the pair chowed down on their favorite snacks, Luka took out the preparations for dinner, smiling when a disgruntled Kaito trudged in and plopped down at the table, Meiko following seconds later. Miku was the last to descend the stairs and beamed at the pinkette.

"How are you feeling, Luka?" the greenette chirped, twintails bouncing as she moved.

"She's a robot, can she really feel anything?" Kaito grumbled, laying his head on the table.

"How do you feel, Kaito?" Miku asked in confusion.

"Like a kicked puppy." the azulette retorted.

"If that's how you feel, then shut up." Meiko stated calmly, moving over to the fridge to try finding something to snack on while Luka made dinner. "If you can answer how you're feeling then so can Luka."

"Sorry." Kaito muttered.

Luka simply shrugged, chopping up some chicken breasts and not paying much attention to the conversation as she went through her mental checklist of what was done. _They cleaned nearly the entire house._ she thought in surprise. _The only places supposedly untouched is my room and Master's study. If they can clean like this when I'm incapacitated, what on earth stops them when I'm feeling fine?_

She sighed softly, knowing the answer. _They have work to do. I don't get to do anything aside from be in the house._

Miku moved over to Luka's side and cocked her head, looking at the concoction. "What's this?" she asked curiously.

"It's a chicken variant of American beef stew." the pinkette replied with a small smile.

"Why not use beef?" Meiko inquired in confusion.

"We ate the last of it last night." Luka told her, pulling some carrots from the fridge.

"Ah, makes sense." the brunette nodded. "But aren't those American stews big on gravy or something?"

"I don't use beef gravy." Luka's nose wrinkled in distaste. "I prefer turkey gravy, but since I didn't buy any the last time I went to the store, I'll let the chicken's natural juice be the flavoring needed."

"Sounds good!" Rin cheered, playing a poke war with Len to pass the time.

Luka chopped the carrots into the pot and let the mixture boil for a bit, turning to the greenette still standing beside her. "Is there something you need, Miku?" she asked softly.

"No." Miku replied. "I just want to see how you do it."

Luka nodded, turning to the mixture and testing it. Finding it to be finished, she began spooning into bowls Miku handed her. "Dinner's ready." Luka murmured, setting each bowl down in front of its designated owner before settling herself as well.

Immediately, the rest of the family dug in, testing the new dish. "I think it tastes a bit wet." Rin chuckled, watching some of the juice drip from the spoon.

"Kind of nice, actually." Len murmured. "Is there lemons in it?"

"No, but you were close." Luka told him, taking another bite. "I put in a few dashes of lemon juice to add tang."

"It's good." Meiko commented, chewing at a carrot.

The rest of dinner passed with the five performers making idle conversation while Luka simply ate in silence, not having anything to talk about. Once dinner was finished, the group dispersed and Luka made her way up to her room, deciding to work on some songs since her workload had been finished for her. A small smile crept onto her face.

_At least I know that they can clean._ she thought with a soft laugh. _Then I won't have to worry when I head to the studio._

Her entire day had taken an optimistic turn from the night before and Luka was determined to be ready for that time Master would say that she had finally been added to the schedule. So, getting to work, the pinkette began a new song.

* * *

**_In case you haven't noticed by now, yes Kaito will be a bad guy in this fic. In the general sense of just a plain asshole. So, be a good alligator and leave a review?_**


	5. Bittersweet Reunion

**_Whoa! I didn't realize how much time has flown. Hope you all aren't too angry at me! Here's the next chapter for you all!_**

* * *

Luka awoke the next morning feeling more refreshed and ready to tackle the day. Humming to herself as she made breakfast, the pinkette wondered if she would be getting a concert or a chance in the recording studio soon.

Because of the help she had received the night before, the house wasn't nearly as dirty as it normally would have been and so, Luka barely had anything to do-assuming that her housemates decided to keep the house clean for once.

Finishing up with the kitchen after breakfast, the pinkette smiled when she realized that the only thing left was the living room. After that, she was free to do as she pleased and Luka thought about taking a walk down to the park once her chores were done. Nodding to herself at the thought, the pinkette was about to start dusting the shelves when a knock came at the door.

_Someone was expecting visitors?_ she wondered curiously.

Moving to the door, Luka grinned when she saw who was standing there. "Kalu!" Lily shouted, embracing the slightly taller woman in a warm hug. "How have you been? Not still cleaning up after that blue-haired pig, are you?"

"I don't have anything else to do." Luka shrugged, giving Haku a smile as well. "How are you two? Everything going well in Sufer's Paradise?"

"I wish you would come visit, but aside from that, everything's cool." Lily led Haku into the house and the pair settled themselves on the couch.

"I have too much work around the house to go anywhere, Lily." Luka reminded her, beginning to dust the shelves. "You know that."

"But you can go to the studio and record all those songs I know you're writing, right?" Lily scoffed. However, she frowned when her shrewd blue eyes watched Luka freeze.

"I haven't." the pinkette said softly. Haku stood, noticing the sudden tension in the air.

"I'll go find Meiko." she said, nodding to Luka as she disappeared up the stairs.

Lily stood and approached her friend, observing the stiff way Luka held herself. "What do you mean, you haven't, Kalu?" the blonde whispered. "Haven't written?"

"Haven't gone to the studio." Luka clarified. "Master hasn't heard me sing."

"B-but no one else can listen to you until he does." Lily gasped, eyes wide.

"He hasn't deemed it necessary for me to sing and so, I haven't been." Luka attempted a nonchalant shrug, but to Lily's eyes it came off as more of a jerk of the shoulders.

"Kalu, I'm sure he's just waiting for the right time to get you out there." Lily murmured, putting her arms around her friend. "I'm sure he's waiting for things to die down with Miku so that he can introduce his next big hit."

"What if there's something wrong with me?" Luka asked, turning in the embrace so she was facing her best friend. "What if that's why he hasn't heard me? He found something wrong with my program and doesn't want me out there."

"Trust me." Lily chuckled. "The only thing that's wrong with you is how absurdly well you can hide all this pain from people who see you on a daily basis."

Luka shrugged. "They're usually really busy. It would be selfish of me to burden them with my problems… right?"

Lily simply petted her head. "I'll be right back. I'm going to grab a snack from the kitchen, okay? That way, I'm not distracting you from your chores. Sooner you get done, sooner we can have some time to catch up."

Luka nodded and turned to grab the broom and dustpan from where she had them against the wall. Beginning to sweep the stairs, the pinkette thought about the conversation she had just had. Lily was usually the only one who could ever see past her facade and bring out the real Luka, the one that was troubled that she would be uninstalled because she wasn't good enough.

It only made sense that Luka would feel such a way. She had been created five and a half months ago and yet, she still had yet to do anything any of the older Vocaloids had done. But it would be wrong of her to take her frustration out on the other members of the household, so she hid behind a smile and acted as though everything was fine so as not to worry her housemates.

Cocking her head as she swept the living room floor, Luka wondered if she was being selfish. _Surely it isn't being selfish if I want to do what I was made to do?_ Sighing to herself, the pinkette finally finished up with the majority of the chores, putting the broom and dustpan away.

_Maybe now I can have some time to myself before it's time to cook dinner._ As if on cue, Luka heard a voice calling out her name from near the door.

"Hey, Luka!" The pinkette turned to see Meiko and Haku grinning at her, Lily not far from them. "We're heading out for some fun. You wanna come?"

Luka opened her mouth to respond, but before she could, two blonde blurs raced down the stairs and attached themselves to her. "Luka, Len broke the vase upstairs!"

"And Rin dropped a girl thing in the toilet!"

"It was an accident!" Rin shouted. "I don't actually use them, I just wanted to see what it looked like!"

"Then why did you flush it?" Len demanded.

"Because that's what I thought we were supposed to do! How was I supposed to know it would clog the toilet?"

"The box said so!"

"And that was Master's favorite vase!"

"He's got three copies of it!"

Luka sighed as the twins continued bickering. Giving her three friends a weary smile, she said, "Maybe next time. It appears I've two different messes to clean."

"Alright. Just let us know when you're free." Haku agreed, leading Meiko and a disgruntled Lily out the door.

Luka shook her head, her mask falling momentarily as she shook off both twins and headed for the stairs. _As if I'll ever have any free time with this family._ she thought bitterly, heading for the supply closet.

* * *

**_Poor Luka. She can never get a break in that house. Hope you liked it! More to come soon, promise!_**


	6. Too Far, Too Soon

**_Fair warning, chapter contains singing. The song is RIP=Release. Also, mild aggression. Aside from that stuff, enjoy!_**

* * *

Luka groaned as she awoke. She groggily rolled out of bed and checked her power reserves. She was only three quarters full, which meant she wouldn't be able to do as much today. The twins had continued causing a mess the previous day and had kept Luka busy. There had been too much work the night before for her to get to bed in time to charge properly.

Trudging down the stairs, the pinkette started her normal routine, picking up the pace just a bit to make certain she did as much as possible. With only so much energy, Luka would be unable to do everything to its fullest, but she at least had to try. The kitchen would most likely be the last to be cleaned, even despite breakfast.

Sweeping the floors with a yawn, Luka heard the others come down and take their seats in the kitchen. An exclamation penetrated the air and the pinkette moved to the kitchen to see what the problem was.

"Why is there leek in my spot at the table?" Len demanded.

"I hate bananas!" Rin shrieked, pushing her bowls away.

"I'm not too fond of tuna." Kaito spat, staring at his plate in disgust.

Luka's eyes narrowed in annoyance, causing the entire room to pause. Miku and Meiko watched as the pinkette strode to the table. Picking up the leek, she slid it in front of Miku as she took the ice cream from Meiko and slammed it down in front of Kaito, switching her tuna with Meiko's apple cider and giving the twins the correct bowl.

"Was that _really_ so hard?" she grit out, eyes turning purple.

"We shouldn't have to do it." Kaito sniffed, digging into his ice cream. "You know where we sit. You should have done it properly."

Luka's eyes flashed red momentarily, but only Meiko and Miku spotted the change before Luka turned on her heel and headed back to the living room, continuing her chores. Moving through the day, Luka fought to simply stay calm, her lack of power having a powerful impact on her emotions. She had nearly survived as well, making it through the entire day without saying a word to any of the others.

However, dinnertime changed that.

Luka's power reserves were running extremely low and she was trying to get through dinner so she could head to her room and rest. Preparing the meal quietly, the pinkette tuned out the chatter of Miku and the twins, Meiko reading the paper aloud every once in a while or Kaito bragging about the charts. It was all meaningless to her anyway, so there was no reason for her to listen.

"What's taking dinner so long?" Kaito muttered, standing and moving to where the cook was putting the finishing touches on dinner, chopping some leek to put into the tuna mix. The azulette wrinkled his nose at what he found in the pot and scoffed in disgust. "That's disgusting." he sniffed and turned to her scornfully. "I _hate_ tuna."

That was it. Luka slammed the knife down on the counter, stabbing it into the cutting board and turning furious eyes on Kaito. "If you don't like it, then make your own dinner!" she spat, her form shaking in utter rage. "And while you're at it, do your own laundry and buy your own ice cream!"

Kaito took a step back in shock, seeing the fury on the pinkette's face. Luka huffed and removed her apron, tossing it at him as she strode from the room, leaving everyone in stunned silence.

"What just happened?" Len murmured dazedly.

"Geez, she's so touchy." Kaito huffed. "All I did was say that I didn't like tuna, that's all."

"You said more than that, Kaito, and you know it!" Miku reprimanded him sternly, eyes narrowed angrily.

"Well I don't." the blue-haired man scoffed. "I don't like tuna and I shouldn't have to eat it."

"Luka tries her hardest to make all of us happy when it comes to meals, Kaito." the greenette mumbled, glancing to the pot. "I don't understand why this instance made her so upset though…"

"Well, she is doing the cooking all the time…" Meiko murmured softly, her head hanging.

"And she hasn't had a concert of her own yet." Rin sighed.

"Maybe… maybe she feels left out." Len suggested.

"I'm going to go talk to her." Miku stated, standing and making her way up the stairs. She wondered what could be causing Luka to be in such distress that she would snap at Kaito like that. Coming to the large pink door, the greenette knocked hesitantly.

"Go away!" The normally calm sweet voice had turned into a snarling hiss. Miku actually took a step back in shock, never thinking Luka was capable of such a sound.

"L-Luka?" she called slowly.

"What do _you_ want, Miku?" It hurt the greenette to hear the older girl speak to her that way.

"M-may I come in?"

"No. I said go away."

"Will you at least tell me what's wrong?" Miku was not prepared for the door to open at that moment. Before her stood a red-eyed Luka, shaking with rage. Before the aquamarine-haired girl could even think of running, she was yanked into the room and held up by her arm so that the pair of them were eye to eye.

"You want to know what's wrong?" the pinkette snapped, glaring into the younger girl's frightened gaze. "Fine, I'll tell you."

Miku was thrown onto the bed unceremoniously and looked up to see a pile of papers slammed down in front of her. "W-what's this?" she asked.

"Songs." Luka spat. "Songs I've written, but no one, not even _Master_, will listen to. Songs I wished to perform if ever I got the chance to get a concert. Songs I wanted to take to the studio to record if ever anyone bothered to let me."

"B-but why can't you?" Miku asked, receiving a dry humorless chuckle.

"Because I have to work." Luka hissed, eyes narrowed to slits. "I have to cook. I have to clean. I have to shop. I don't get any time to myself until the late hours of the night, by which time, my power reserves are almost out.

"And what are the rest of you doing while I'm cooking dinner or shopping for everyone's favorite food? You're out there having a wonderful time with your fans, singing and dancing on the stage. There's never a time when the name of one of the five of you isn't in someone's mouth, but no one even knows I _exist_, not even all of you!"

Miku felt her eyes tearing up. She hadn't known that it hurt Luka this much. The 'older' girl was always so calm and smiling. She saw now that, as time had gone on, the usual personality had simply become a mask for Luka to hide her rage and despair.

"Will you sing one for me?" she requested softly.

"Excuse me?" Luka turned to her in confusion.

"Will you sing one of your songs for me?" Miku repeated, gazing into the purple eyes before her. Luka rolled her eyes and gave a nod, motioning to the pile of papers on the bed.

Miku rifled through the stack, amazed at just how many Luka had written within the six months she had been installed. _She works so hard and still finds time for this?_ the greenette mused, cocking her head. Coming to one in particular, Miku cocked her head and examined it for a moment.

"What about this one?" she asked, holding up a paper with the title _Rip=Release_ etched along the top. Luka took one look at it and nodded, rolling her eyes as she took the paper and moved over to her computer.

Miku watched in astonishment as several different files came up, all of them music files. When the instrumental began, Luka turned to Miku with her eyes closed. _She's going to perform._ the greenette realized. _Just the way she wants to do it onstage._

Sure enough, Luka bowed to her before beginning to move her hips to the beat of the song. Miku's eyes were drawn to her figure and how well it seemed to move to the rhythm. However, that was nothing compared to hearing Luka begin singing.

"_Ah, the water flows from the faucet…_"

If Miku thought Luka's dancing was good, it paled in comparison to her voice during this song. It was so slow and almost melancholy, not surprising considering the lyrics, but it brought home the idea that Luka really was lonely.

"_Maybe if I slice open your throat…_"

Miku shivered, seeing the conviction within the blue eyes and knowing that Luka had poured herself into this song and most likely countless others. It broke the greenette's heart to know that Luka had such talent and high hopes for it, but kept getting rejected.

"_Right here, right now, I'll slice your throat and make everything mine._"

When the song ended, Miku stood and embraced the pinkette, surprising the other girl. "I'm sorry." she sniffed, looking up. "I'm sorry none of us got to know you better, but I promise, I'm going to do anything I can to make sure your wish comes true."

"I don't need your pity." Luka grunted, turning away to add the song back to the stack on the bed. Miku stopped her and pulled her back into a hug.

"Baka." the 'younger' girl huffed, pulling back and holding Luka by the shoulders. "It's not pity. I want… I want to be your friend, Luka. Everyone deserves a friend and you deserve one more than anyone else. You work hard all the time."

Luka shrugged, but Miku swatted her with a leek. "Hey!" the pinkette shouted, taking out a tuna and whacking the green-haired girl with it. Miku giggled and slapped her with the leek again. Soon, they were both laughing as they went at each other

When they were both finally out of breath, they collapsed onto Luka's bed and lay there panting for a moment. When Miku glanced to the other girl, she found Luka's eyes closed and a serene smile on her face.

"Thank you, Miku." the pinkette murmured softly. "That was the most fun I've had since I first woke up."

"Well, wanna hang out some time? We might be able to do it again. O-or see a movie or something."

Luka turned to her with a grin and said, "I'd like that." With that, her reserves ran out and Luka shut off.

* * *

**_There's another chapter for you!_**


	7. On the Town

**_In which Master is somewhat of a dick and Meiko and Rin decide to intervene a little._**

* * *

Over the next few weeks, Miku spent any free time she had away from the studio with Luka. Since the pinkette was usually cleaning, Miku would accept a task within the same room so that the pair could hold a conversation without being on opposite ends of the house. When the cleaning was done (in half the usual time for obvious reasons), Miku would accompany Luka back to the latter's bedroom where they would either continue talking or Luka would sing another of her many songs for Miku.

It still surprised the greenette how many songs Luka had written and the number was increasing. There were at least three quarters of the same number Miku had out and the aquamarine-haired girl had only been created a year before Luka herself. As it stood, the number of songs nearly doubled when the pair put their heads together to come up with songs either for each other or for them to sing together.

It baffled the other members of the household how the pair had grown so close so quickly. Meiko watched them interact and, whenever her two friends would come over, she would ask them about it as well. Lily was intrigued by how brightly Luka smiled when Miku was with her. Haku had a curious glint in her own gaze at the obvious change in their pink-haired companion.

The twins were confused as to why Miku would be helping Luka clean instead of playing or dancing or bouncing as she normally would be. Both had an idea as to what could be causing it and even took bets, but said nothing about it to the two women of their attention.

Kaito was appalled that Miku would sink so low as to begin cleaning to appease the pink-haired menace. In his mind, Luka was beneath him in status since she wasn't a performer and for Miku-the most popular of Master's creations-to help Luka with the chores was something that Kaito couldn't wrap his mind around. After all, why would anyone enjoy cleaning?

After cleaning the house one morning, Miku suggested something new to Luka. "Do you want to sing with me?"

The pinkette started in surprise, turning to her companion thoughtfully. "We do have a few duets we could sing together." she conceded with a smile. "Why don't you pick one?"

Miku rifled through the stacks of duets they had written and came out with one in particular. She quirked an eyebrow in confusion as she turned to Luka. "_Distorted Princess_?" she read.

Luka's face erupted into a blush. "I-I wrote that one before we began hanging out."

"It looks like fun." Miku told her. "And after it, we can sing the one I wrote, _Catastrophe_."

"That sounds like a plan." Luka murmured, breathing a soft sigh of relief as she walked over to the computer. "Do you know which lines you're singing?"

"I'll sing the first and third lines and you the second and fourth, we can sing the chorus together. How's that?"

Luka nodded as she pressed the button for the correct music file and moved back to Miku. The greenette had picked up the stereo remote and waited for her friend to be in position.

"Alright, ready?" Miku grinned as she and Luka stood together.

"Ready." Luka beamed, getting into position.

Miku hit a button on the remote and the stereo began playing the song. As the opening beats began, the pair heard the voiceover start. "_We don't have enough data to call it alcohol abuse. We have no way of knowing, um, if these are the only two incidents…_"

Grinning, the pair began the proper dance moves in order to keep up with the music and recognize their cues. Miku started the song off while Luka did every third and fourth beat lines.

"_Mou kimi nante dai kirai_"

"_Suki da yo nante sunao ni ienakute_"

Miku could feel Luka's mood lifting just from singing along with someone, even if she had yet to get a concert. _She must have been so lonely._ Miku mused, waiting for her pink-haired companion to finish her line before they both jumped into the chorus.

"_Suki de suki de tamannai noni_"

Slowly Luka let herself relax further until she was just as into the song as Miku was, the pair giving it their all in the last few seconds of music. When they were certain nothing else would come on, Miku pressed the remote to stop the next song from playing and turned to Luka with a grin on her face.

"That was amazing!" she shouted happily.

"Y-you really think so?" Luka asked shyly.

"Of course!" Miku cheered, throwing her arms around the taller woman. "Your range is almost better than mine, it's amazing. I can't wait to keep helping you. By the time you get to Master, you'll sound even better than me!"

"Thank you for thinking so, Miku." Luka sighed. "But I doubt it. He wouldn't let me sing for a reason. There must be something wrong with me if he won't let me even go to the recording studios."

Miku placed a hand on her friend's shoulder and looked up into the saddened sky blue eyes. Teal eyes shined up at the pinkette calmly. "There's _nothing_ wrong with you, Luka." she cooed. "Master's just got a lot on his mind. Once you're ready to show him, I'll skip my schedule so we can perform for him and the rest of the family. That will show them you're one of us."

Luka smiled softly. "Thank you, Miku. That makes me feel a little better."

"Good." the tealette chirped. "Wanna try another one?"

"Let's do it!" Luka chuckled.

The next day, Luka and Miku were cleaning the living room as the others watched TV on the couch. Luka swept the floor while Miku cleaned the inside of the windows. Kaito kept throwing them both looks of disdain while Meiko stared at them bemusedly and the twins cheered for whatever was on the screen.

Just as the pair were finishing up their respective jobs and Luka was putting the broom away, Master walked into the room with a sheet of paper in his hands. He glanced up when he heard Miku say something to Luka and his eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

**Miku, you're due at the recording studio in forty minutes.** Master reminded her. **And before that, you still have to set up for your next music video.**

"I know, Master." Miku chirped. "Let me just dust the shelves!"

**Luka can do that, Miku. You really can't be late.** It went unnoticed by the majority of the room, but Meiko and Miku both saw Luka stop in her tracks, her hopeful gaze turning into one of shock before melting away into despair. The light in her eyes dimmed slightly as she forced her face into a neutral expression when Master turned to her.

"Of course I can." the pinkette said softly, her voice not even wavering. "Go on, Miku. You're really busy. Let me take care of it."

Miku frowned slightly, glancing between Master and her heartbroken friend. Bounding to the pink-haired woman, she wrapped her in a hug, giving her a tight squeeze before hurrying out the door. Master nodded and turned, making for his study. Meiko cocked her head when she noticed that Luka didn't bother going after him as she normally would have. The pinkette simply lowered her head and began dusting the shelves quietly.

"I can't believe Miku was actually willing to put off recording for cleaning." Kaito sniffed, casting a contemptuous glance to Luka. "How ridiculous is that?"

Meiko cast a glare in his direction before standing and moving to Luka's side. Putting a hand on her shoulder, she made the pinkette stop and turn to face her. "Hey, leave that. I'll take care of cleaning for the day. You go out and have some fun."

Luka shook her head with a sigh and turned back to the shelves. "I don't know how to have fun, Meiko. All I know is what I was _programmed_ to do." The second part came out bitterly and a hint of anger flashed across the porcelain face before clearing once more.

Meiko placed her hand over Luka's, forcefully stopping her from dusting. "Then go out and learn. The only thing we need you back for is dinner. I'll take care of this today. And if need be, I'll put the others to work." Luka still seemed reluctant. "I promise I won't let the house burn down… or flood… while you're away. You deserve a break."

The pinkette inhaled deeply and nodded, sending the brunette a soft smile before heading up the stairs. She grabbed a coat and a pair of sunglasses for her eyes before heading for the door.

"Whoa! You can't head out in that!" Len shouted.

Luka paused, glancing down to her black and gold top and skirt. "Why not? I'm not showing too much, am I?"

"No!" Rin replied, hopping up and dragging her back up to her room. "That's your stage outfit. Master designed it specifically for being onstage or lounging around the house. You can't go out in it!"

"But Rin!" Luka tried to explain. "I don't-." Rin threw open her closet to find it completely empty. "-have anything else to wear."

"Oh." The blonde's face fell when she noticed that. "That's… why you're always in the same clothes…"

"We don't emit odor, so I don't really have to wash it…" the pinkette murmured, shifting uneasily.

Rin took her hand and led her back down the stairs. "Meiko!" the blonde shouted. "We've got a situation!"

"What is it this time?" the brunette sighed.

"Let Len and Kaito do the cleaning." Rin ordered. "We need to take Luka shopping for clothes."

"She doesn't have any clean?" Meiko asked.

"She doesn't have any, period." Rin said flatly.

"Oh." Meiko glanced between Luka and Rin. "Oh, that's not good. Come on. Let's get changed so we can go. Len! Whatever you need help with, have Kaito do it. And use any means necessary to get this house spotless!"

"Got it!" Len grinned, saluting and going off to assess what needed to be done. Meiko and Rin made Luka wait in the living room while they went to change. The room was silent as Luka shifted on the spot, wondering what was happening.

"You're quite a bit of trouble." Luka turned to the azulette with a raised eyebrow. "Having everyone worry over something as simple as this. You're a real attention-seeker if you have to have an excuse like this just for us to pay attention to you. And a big bonus is that you're shirking your work as well."

"As if you do anything besides sit on the couch and eat ice cream all day?" Luka scoffed. "I see you, Kaito. I see everything you do. I see you attempt to write a song and come out with a few lines. I see you try to play a beat and only produce screeching notes. Your inspiration's shot, even though you're hiding it well from the others. What you don't realize is that none of you can hide from me. I see, hear and feel everything that happens in this house because I never leave. You may want to think about that the next time you're up late in your room with your dessert cookbooks."

Kaito stood furiously, storming so that he was nose to nose with Luka. She stared into his eyes, daring him to do something. Kaito had expected her to back down, so he was unsure of how to proceed with this. Fortunately, Meiko and Rin descended the stairs about that time.

"Watch it!" the azulette snarled. "I can make your life hell."

"You can't make it much worse, Brainfreeze." Luka smirked.

Kaito huffed and swept up the stairs as Rin bounced over to the pinkette. "Ready to go?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure." Luka shrugged, following Meiko out the door. The trio climbed into the brunette's Nissan and Meiko revved the engine, heading into the city. On the way, Rin told Luka about the many different types of clothes stores sold and the pinkette's curiosity was piqued. She asked several questions about color and size, keeping Rin occupied all the way until Meiko found a parking spot and stopped the car.

"Let's go, ladies." Meiko smirked, donning sunglasses and leading the way. Luka and Rin did the same, the pink-haired Vocaloid looking around in wonder of her surroundings.

"What is this place?" she asked breathlessly, observing the many vendors out in the aisles.

"This?" Meiko cocked her head. "This is a mall. They sell clothes, food, jewelry, sunglasses, toys… anything you can think of, they sell it."

"What a wonderful place." Luka whispered, never having seen this many people except on Black Friday at the grocery store. There were so many different vendors and shops and hallways. Slowly walking forward, she stopped beside Meiko, who was standing in front of a large map.

"Alright, Luka," Meiko grinned. "Pick a store."

Luka found that the large map had all of the shops on it and cocked her head, surveying it for a moment.

"What about this one?" she suggested, pointing to a store along the next hallway. "Victoria is a pretty name. I'm sure her store probably has nice clothes."

Meiko sniggered as Rin blushed and they both led their pink-haired friend to the next hall, stopping in front of 'Victoria's Secret'. Luka stepped inside and looked around, assessing the many displays around her. Eyebrows furrowing in confusion, Luka moved to a two-piece and held it up to Meiko.

"What's this on the top?" she asked slowly.

"You've never seen a bra?" the brunette gasped.

"Do you wear them?" Luka replied.

"No." Meiko shrugged. "I like flaunting my assets. But doesn't Rin?"

"I'm too small to wear _anything_." the blonde huffed, crossing her arms. "But don't you wear one, Luka?"

Pink hair whirled in the air as Luka shook her head. "Am I supposed to?"

"Technically, yes." Meiko responded, moving closer and taking Luka's hand. "Come on, let's go get you measured so we know what size to get."

"Measured?" her companion asked.

"So we know how big your waist and chest are." the brunette explained calmly, flagging down a store attendant.

**How may I help you ladies?** the attendant asked politely, smiling at them brightly.

"We were wondering if you could get our friend measured." Meiko told her, patting Luka's shoulder. "She's been sheltered her whole life, has no idea what a bra or underwear is and she's new to all of this."

The attendant suddenly blushed as she observed Luka's attire. **B-but isn't sh-she wearing underwear b-beneath her sk-irt?**

Meiko looked to Luka who stared back in confusion, causing the brunette to blush as well. "Apparently not."

**R-right this way, Miss.** the attendant breathed. **My name is Harmony and I will be assisting you today. Which would you like to get measured first, your chest or your waist?**

"Waist!" Rin and Meiko shouted together, glancing around the store to be certain no pervs had been listening in on their conversation and were trying to get a glimpse of Luka.

**Very well.** Harmony took out a measuring tape and wrapped it around Luka's waist before doing the same with her hips. **Waist is sixteen inches and hips are twenty-six inches.** She stated, pulling the tape back.

Meiko's jaw dropped incredulously as Harmony wrote down the numbers on a small slip of paper. "You're butt is bigger than mine?" she hissed, beginning to pout. "That's so not fair!"

"How do you think I feel?" Rin snorted.

Harmony had gone back to measuring Luka around her pelvic area and stared at the number appreciatively. **Pelvic area is thirty inches, meaning you will need a size medium in women's underwear.**

Meiko threw her hands in the air, pout prominent on both her lips and Rin's. "Definitely bigger than me." the brunette muttered.

**Would you like to go pick a few pairs out before measuring your breast size?** Harmony was fighting the blush burning on her cheeks as she forced herself to look away from this strange woman's amazing body.

"Sure." Luka nodded, following the attendant to a section marked for women of her size. She glanced around at the assortment and cocked her head at some of them.

"Want some help picking things out?" Rin asked excitedly.

"I think I need it." Luka sighed, eyeing a teal set appreciatively and picking them off the rack. "How about these?" she asked softly, holding them out to her friends.

Meiko smirked at her and nodded. "I think those would look nice. And I think this red pair will be perfect for you as well."

"And this black pair too." Rin chirped, handing them to her friend.

Luka cocked her head in confusion so Meiko spoke up. "These are the colors we think you'd look best in. Though, you seem to have your eye out for teal these days." She gave her friend a wink that made Luka blush. "Pick out a few more pairs and bring them to us. Rin and I will be in the bra section estimating which size you'll be."

"A-alright." Luka turned back to the underwear section and perused the choices for those three colors. She chose two more sets of each and picked out a white pair because of the small ruffles around the edges.

Moving over to the section for bras, she found Meiko and Rin fighting over which set to choose. Rin held a bright red bra with black lace lining the edges while Meiko held up a black bra with white fringe around the outside.

"Um…" Luka stepped in to halt their argument as she presented the underwear she had decided on.

"Great!" Rin cheered, presenting a basket for her to put them in. "Let's go get you measured so we can find you some bras!"

"You both had wonderful choices…" Luka murmured with a shrug, eyeing the two bras the pair had been fighting over.

"Then we'll get both once we find out your size." Meiko declared, taking the choices Luka had brought with her and putting them in Rin's basket before leading her companions back to Harmony. The attendant stood at attention upon spotting them.

"We're ready to get her measured." Rin chirped, basket swinging at her side.

**Of course.** Harmony took out her measuring tape and began calculating Luka's size as Meiko and Rin looked on in anticipation. Luka simply hoped her blush wasn't too bright.

**Ah.** Harmony's own blush deepened just slightly as she cleared her throat. **Right this way. You're a size 32F.**

"What!" Meiko exclaimed. "How? I'm a 38E!"

"Maybe Master wanted to create the perfect figure?" Rin teased. Luka froze at the mention of Master and her eyes turned red for half a second. Her companions paused to stare at her for a moment in concern. After a few short moments, Luka seemed to calm, but her mood did seem a bit lower than it had been a few minutes ago.

"I think Master's a sore subject for now." Meiko whispered to Rin. "Let's not mention him for a while."

"You got it!" the blonde agreed.

The trio spent quite a bit of time in the bra section as they argued over what Luka should wear, while the pinkette herself picked out her own choices and held them up to model for a furiously blushing Harmony. Finally, Luka had plenty of underclothes to choose from and the three Vocaloids left the store, Luka somehow managing to get Harmony's number as she did. Her confusion was only met with Rin and Meiko laughing and leading her out the store as Meiko threw a thumbs-up to the flustered assistant.

"Alright, now we have to find you some actual clothes to wear." Meiko glanced around and smiled, tugging Luka over to a store marked Aeropostale. "This one should sell clothes that might be your style. If not, we'll head over to somewhere else."

For the rest of the day, Luka was made to try on outfit after outfit as Rin and Meiko used her as their own life-sized doll. She tried on several different dresses and skirts, matching pants and shirts and even choosing a necklace or pair of sunglasses. Luka felt freer than she ever had, just being out of the house and shopping for herself for once. And Meiko and Rin had to admit that they had never seen her smile that big.

* * *

**_There you are. Yes, Kaito is vitriolic. Ah well. At least Luka got out for once._**


	8. Assertion

**_Alright, this is the last one for the night. Hope you all enjoy it, alligators!_**

* * *

The days following the impromptu shopping spree, Miku always found Luka in a different outfit and sporting a smile. The pinkette grinned at her as she passed on her way to the studio and even offered to make her something to take with her, something Meiko noticed she never did with the rest of them.

However, there were also times when Miku found Luka casting glares at Kaito. These times, a frown would be marring her beautiful face and her eyes were a slightly disturbing shade of purple. The greenette wondered what all that was about, but decided to put it out of her mind.

A week or two after the shopping spree, Master walked down the stairs with Kaito on his trail. Master looked troubled and his expression was stern. This only happened when a Vocaloid was in trouble, so the others were nervous of what could have happened. Kaito, in comparison, was sporting a large smirk that turned into a vicious grin as his eyes landed on Luka.

Miku and Luka instantly knew something was up once they saw that smile and everyone turned to Master as he stepped forward. The twins walked out of the kitchen to hear their creator speak, just in case it had to do with them and Meiko set down her first bottle of sake for the day so she could listen.

**Luka, Kaito tells me that you took one of his songs.** Master raised an eyebrow at the shocked pinkette.

A sharp retort was on her tongue, but Luka quickly quelled it, taking a deep breath. "I didn't take anything of Kaito's, Master." she replied calmly, looking into his eyes.

**Then you wouldn't mind me searching your song collection?** he inquired loftily.

None were prepared for Luka's face to light up and it warmed Miku's heart to see her friend so happy. "I would love for you to!" she all but squealed, grabbing Miku's hand and gesturing for them all to follow her.

Bounding up to her room, Luka flew across to her desk and brought out the large stack Miku had searched through. Laying it down on her bed, Luka all but bounced excitedly as Master and the others stared at the stack in surprise.

"These are all yours?" Rin asked, stunned.

Luka nodded with a grin, eyes shining happily. Meiko stared at her oddly and glanced to Miku, comparing the behavior of the two women. Luka was acting like Miku on a normal day. It was slightly unsettling _how_ excited the pinkette was for them to see her collection.

Master held out his hand and allowed Kaito to rifle through the stack on the bed. Miku kept a close eye on the blunette, being sure _he_ didn't take any of _Luka's_ songs. The twins and Meiko took parts of the stack as well, looking through the songs Kaito set aside. Their eyes widened even further when they saw the music and all of them wondered what Luka's voice sounded like.

"This one!" Kaito shouted, waving a few of the sheets over his head. "This one is mine!"

All glanced at the sheet to see the title_ No Logic_ written across the top in Luka's curvaceous handwriting. Meiko and the twins raised an eyebrow at the azulette while Miku outright glared at him. Master glanced to the paper in confusion, noticing the notes were all wrong for Kaito's voice and the handwriting was nowhere near as messy.

"That one's Luka's." Miku snapped, storming over and snatching it.

"How would you know?" Kaito growled, reaching for the papers.

"Because she's been working on it recently." Miku smirked, holding the sheets out of his reach. "I helped her pick out some of the lyrics for it."

Kaito's eyes widened in shock before his cheeks stained red. Master shook his head in disappointment. **Kaito, if you wanted to head to the recording studio, all you had to do was tell me and I would have added you to the schedule.**

The azulette perked up at that as the black-haired man left the room with a sigh. He grinned triumphantly at the others in the room and smirked at Luka's crestfallen expression. Meiko and the twins were also glaring at him now, but he simply shrugged and sauntered from the room.

"Don't mind him, Luka." Meiko told her softly, noticing the saddened expression the pinkette wore. "He's just being his bratty self and trying to establish dominance. Don't let him."

"I won't." Luka murmured, lifting her head and setting her jaw. "And there's only one way to show Kaito I'm as good as he is."

"What's that?" Len asked curiously.

"I'm going to go have a talk with Master." the pink-haired woman replied, striding out into the hall.

"Master?" Luka called, descending the stairs after her creator. Making her way down the stairs, Luka glanced to the living room, but found no sign of her Master and so went looking for him.

**Yes, Luka?** Master asked, pouring himself a glass of water and making his way back into the living room.

"I-I…" Luka took a deep breath. "I was wondering if I could go to the studio soon. To record some of my songs alongside Miku and the others."

**Sometime soon?** the black-haired man inquired.

"W-well, certainly, but I was hoping I could go tomorrow. Miku could teach me what I needed to know…"

**What brought this on all of the sudden?** Master asked, taking another gulp of water.

"It's just that I've waited so long and I really want to head to the studio with the others." Luka gazed up at Master hopefully, eyes shining bright with the thought that she may finally get what she wanted.

Master sighed as he sipped his water. **Luka, I can't schedule you in right now. The scheduling is too hectic. Perhaps some other time.**

"But when will some other time come?" Luka demanded. "I want to go to the recording studio now, Master!"

**You will go when I deem it necessary for you to go and that's final!** Master snapped, eyes narrowed. **As I see it, at this rate, you may never be prepared to go, as horrible as you are at listening to me.**

Miku and the others watched Luka take a step back in shock, the light in her eyes flickering. The pinkette looked heartbroken that her creator was denying her the one thing she had been made for. Miku stepped forward and put a hand on her shoulder gently.

"Master?" the greenette murmured. "Maybe Luka can take one of my slots. I can always do it another time-."

**No.** Two black eyes landed on her sternly. **You're in demand the most. You, the twins and Meiko have filled the schedule. There is no more room for anything else, Miku. Luka will simply have to wait patiently.**

"But it's been seven months since she was created." Miku pointed out.

**Then I'm certain she can wait a bit longer.** Master huffed, turning and making his way back up the stairs to his study.

Miku watched him go in shock, wondering if that had actually happened. Turning to Luka, she found that the light in the pinkette's eyes had gone out completely, leaving them as dark glassy pools in the pale expanse of her face. Miku frowned slightly, tapping her friend's head a moment. Luka didn't even respond; she simply turned on her heel and headed into the kitchen to prepare dinner.

"Pfft." Kaito snickered. "Who does she think she is, asking for time at the recording studio? It's obvious Master doesn't want her in the studio. I wouldn't be surprised if he decided to uninstall her."

"You'd go shortly after." Miku snapped. "I noticed he didn't mention you being on the schedule. You're not producing as much, Kaito. If Luka gets uninstalled, Master will check the rest of us on our progress and once he sees you haven't done anything since before Luka was created, you'll be next." She smirked wickedly at Kaito's horrified expression. "If I were you, I would pray Luka didn't get uninstalled."

* * *

**_So? Wanna drop me a review and tell me how you liked it? It would be much appreciated!_**


	9. Aggression

**_Hasn't been quite as long as before. Here's another chapter for you all. Kaito is definitely in for it..._**

* * *

For the next week, both Meiko and Miku observed their pink-haired family member's behavior. Ever since the day Master had denied her a chance to go to the studio, Luka had changed completely from what they remember her being.

It used to be that Luka would go about her chores with a small smile on her face and she would do it in an almost cheerful manner. She would greet the others of the household, ask them how they've been and do her best to become more integrated with them despite their busy schedules.

However, now she was different.

Luka simply went about her chores in a mechanical manner. She did not smile, her eyes were not lit and she hardly spoke more than two words a day: 'Dinner's ready'. She barely even looked any of them in the eye and never wanted to be around them anymore.

It shouldn't have worried any normal person much, considering the Vocaloids were in reality android on the inside. However, it worried the other two older female Vocaloids in the house. They remembered how lively Luka had been in the beginning. To see her going about her routine with almost robotic diligence was disconcerting to the pair.

Meiko wondered if it had anything to do with the things Master had said. Surely he didn't mean them, though. He had been angry and had simply said them in the heat of the moment, right? The brunette's uncertainty about the question made her chest ache for the pink-haired woman.

Miku was saddened, as Luka wasn't allowing anyone else in her bedroom, even Miku. The pinkette was rarely even seen by the rest of the household. She would purposefully cook breakfast while everyone was sleeping and put lunch in the microwave, cooking dinner when she knew no one would be around. She cleaned in a different part of the house so as not to be around them and once the house was clean and dinner served, she instantly disappeared behind her bedroom door.

Safe to say, Meiko and Miku were both significantly worried about her well-being.

"What are we going to do?" Miku asked the brunette one afternoon. "If she keeps going like this, she'll never be allowed sing. Her voice will sound more robot than human."

"We have to get her back to normal." Meiko murmured. "I'm going to go make a call to Lily and Haku. We're going to stop Luka from cleaning and make her go out and have some fun. She deserves it."

Miku nodded and waited until dinnertime, since that was the only time she was ever able to find Luka for some reason. The day went by agonizingly slowly for the greenette and she breathed a sigh of relief when she spotted Luka in the kitchen putting together some food. Spotting Rin and Len coming down the stairs, she motioned to them and pointed to the kitchen, receiving a nod from both.

Miku and the twins hopped into the kitchen as Luka put the dish in the oven to cook. The pinkette stood straight and made for the door, but Miku stopped her. Luka glanced down at her expectantly and the greenette asked, "Are you going to have dinner with us tonight, Luka?"

"I have cleaning to do, Miku." the taller girl responded mechanically, continuing on her way. When she stepped from the kitchen, however, she was met with Meiko blocking her path.

"No you don't!" the brunette told her sternly, gently pushing Luka back into the kitchen. "You are going to have dinner with us like a normal family. Leave the rest of the cleaning for tomorrow or some other day. Preferably some other day, since Haku and Lily want you to join us out tomorrow."

"I don't have time to leave the house." Luka responded, still in her robotic manner. "There's too much to do."

"Then leave it for some other time." Meiko repeated, ushering the pink-haired woman back into the kitchen. "You are going to have dinner with this family tonight and you are going out with me tomorrow."

Luka sighed, knowing that she was unable to argue with the brown-haired woman for the moment. Both she and Meiko settled themselves at the table where the twins and Miku were already situated. The greenette sent her a beaming smile, but Luka simply returned it with a nod, causing the large teal eyes to turn sad.

The silence was tense as the twins attempted to figure out what was going on. Miku and Meiko were watching Luka closely, to the point that anyone else would be uncomfortable. Luka paid them no mind, staring at the table quietly and blanking out her surroundings.

Everyone jumped when the timer went off on the oven and Luka stood, moving to the stove, pulling out the dishes and allowing them to cool as she began making plates. She sliced the last of the bananas and oranges, setting them off to the side of two plates before grabbing the tuna dishes and spooning them out onto the plates.

Kaito came in and sat down as she did, glancing around at the four others at the table who were watching Luka with almost stalkerish intent. "What the hell has gotten into all of you?" he asked, everyone ignoring the question in favor of watching the pinkette walk over with their food.

"Tuna _again!_" Kaito groaned, thumping his head onto the table. "Didn't we have that for lunch?"

"It's the only thing left in the fridge until I can go shopping." Luka grit out, setting a plate in front of Miku with a leek beside it. Kaito seemed to be the only one that could get any sort of emotional response from Luka and this only served to further worry Meiko and Miku, the former for the azulette's safety and the latter for the pinkette's emotional state.

"But I _hate_ tuna!" the arrogant man whined.

"Wait." Meiko drew everyone's attention. "If there's only tuna left in the fridge while what we've been eating is all gone…" Concerned brown eyes glanced to the pinkette who was now picking at her food. "Luka, have you been eating regularly?"

"I haven't been very hungry." Luka shrugged. "Just not in the mood lately."

"Wish you had been." Kaito grumbled, moving the noodles around on his plate. "Then we wouldn't be having _tuna_."

It all happened so quickly.

Miku saw the light in Luka's eyes come to life as her eyes flashed red and shouted for her to stop. Luka overturned the entire table and made a beeline for Kaito. Meiko jumped over to the twins to shield them from harm. Luka's hands wrapped around Kaito's neck and she lifted him into the air.

The greenette watched her friend strangle Kaito, her eyes filled with pure murderous rage as her lips formed a snarl. She had never seen Luka with such an expression on her face and it petrified her.

"How dare you!" Luka roared, her grip tightening on Kaito's throat. "What gives you the right to say _anything_, pretty boy?"

Kaito stared into the red eyes in terror, his hands gripping at his throat in an effort to get Luka to let him go, but it was no use. The pinkette was too far gone in her anger.

Miku turned at the sound of footsteps and found Master walking forward with a solemn expression on his face. As he advanced on Luka, she noticed a screwdriver in his hand and she cocked her head in confusion.

Master moved behind Luka and set to work.

The pinkette could feel Kaito's struggling beginning to weaken and it gave her satisfaction to know that she was finally getting her way with something. Getting rid of this arrogant idiot might finally give her a chance to-.

Red eyes widened and switched back to blue as the power in her body was switched off. Letting out a slight sigh, Luka slumped to the ground, dropping a gasping Kaito as she did.

Everyone stared at the limp form of their newest family member, Meiko and the twins afraid that she was faking and would jump up and continue any moment and Miku worried that Luka was being thrown out after this.

"What the hell was that?" Kaito gasped, glaring at Luka's body, which Master was now lifting into his arms.

Miku turned angry eyes on him and stormed forward, slapping the azulette across the cheek. All eyes switched to her and Kaito shuddered at the anger in the greenette's eyes. Raising her leek, Miku brought it down repeatedly on Kaito's head.

"Look what you did!" she shouted amidst Kaito screaming for help. "Look what you made her do! She was getting so much better and now you've ruined all her hard work!"

At a pause in the leek beating, Kaito looked up. "How is this _my_ fault?" he demanded. "_She's_ the one that went batshit!"

"Because you wouldn't keep your big stupid mouth shut." Miku stamped her foot, tears brimming her eyes. "You're such an arrogant bastard all the time, Kaito! Now Luka's going to be thrown out because you couldn't eat tuna for _one stupid day!_"

"I shouldn't have had to eat tuna!" Kaito snapped. "If she'd done her job and just bought more food earlier-!"

Now it was Miku's turn to strangle the azulette. Shaking him furiously, the greenette felt tears trailing her cheeks. "_It's not her job!_" she cried, letting go so she could drop to her knees. Sobs filled the room as the others looked on awkwardly. "Luka's supposed to be a singer just like the rest of us. Instead she's always cooped up in the house. I was helping her get better! We were going to sing together for Master so he could see how good her voice was."

No one knew what to do. Meiko wanted to comfort the greenette, but she was unsure of how considering what had just happened. Kaito was still fuming over being (in his mind) unjustly beaten. The twins were too terrified that Luka would somehow wake up and try again to even move. Master sighed and turned to his sobbing idol.

**Miku, I'm not throwing her out.** Master reassured the hysterical girl. **I'm just putting her under for a bit of reprogramming, that's all. It's not healthy for her to harbor these feelings. Perhaps the reprogramming can get rid of these negative feelings and make her more open about her emotions.**

Miku felt herself sag in relief that he wasn't getting rid of her friend and glared at Kaito for a moment before heading to her bedroom.

Kaito scoffed. "What a diva."

This only earned him a slap to the back of the head from Meiko as she led the twins out.

* * *

**_How was it? Don't worry, Luka will be back in action soon enough! Why not tell me what ya think in a review?_**


	10. Temporarily Six

**_Hell hath no fury like a Lily pissed._ **

* * *

The next day, Lily and Haku arrived, the blonde excited that her shut-in of a best friend was finally going to get out of the house with her. However, her mood dropped drastically when Meiko told her of Luka's system shut down.

"Why?" she demanded, hands on her hips as she faced the brunette, anger bubbling in her eyes.

"Well, there was… an accident and Luka had to be turned off. Otherwise, we all could have gotten hurt." Meiko tried to explain, scratching the back of her head nervously.

"She got turned off because of an accident?" Lily snapped. "I'm not buying that! Where's Miku?"

"She hasn't been out of her room since yesterday." Meiko replied softly.

Lily's eyes narrowed fractionally and she turned on her heel. "Where are you going?" Haku called.

"Back home." the blonde spat. "The only reason I came today was because I wanted to show Luka a good time. I'll return when she's woken up from her reprogramming."

Haku turned to Meiko with a sigh and cocked her head. "There's something you aren't telling us, isn't there?" she inquired.

"I'm not sure how to tell you." Meiko sighed.

The silverette placed a hand on her friend's shoulder with a small smile. "Tell us when you think it's time, alright?" Meiko nodded and Haku turned with a reassuring smile, heading after her blonde housemate.

Sighing, Meiko turned to glance at the house around her. It felt somewhat empty without Luka moving around doing her chores, but Meiko shrugged off the feeling and moved to the kitchen to grab a bottle of sake to drink while she worked on a new song.

The twins came rushing down the stairs with identical items in their hands. Meiko watched them curiously, noticing that the items looked oddly like firecrackers. Just as this thought registered in her mind, the objects took off, proving to be exactly what she'd thought. All three Vocaloids ducked as the large explosives whirled around the living room, spraying used gunpowder and bits of paper all over the place. When it had finally burnt out, Meiko turned unamused brown eyes on the two sheepish blondes before shaking her head.

"Sorry, Meiko!" they chorused.

"You just made Luka's job even harder!" Meiko scolded them. "Now she's got to…" Meiko trailed off, remembering that Luka couldn't clean anything. At this revelation, her eyes narrowed and she pointed in the direction of the supply closet. "Never mind. Clean. Now."

The twins sulked toward the closet to get the needed supplies while Meiko leaned against the wall. _Okay._ she thought. _This might take a bit of time to get used to._

Master was upstairs outside of Miku's room, trying to get his diva to come out.

**Miku, it's not going to be for long.** he sighed in exasperation. **I just want Luka to be more open about what she's feeling so that the negative emotions from before don't return once the reprogramming is finished.**

"I don't want to come out until Luka's awake." Miku called from inside, her voice indicating that she was pouting.

**Fine, but I will need you soon and I expect you to be at the meetings, understood?**

There was a soft sigh. "Yes, Master."

Master nodded in acceptance, black hair flopping as he turned to head back into his study. Turning away from his computer, Master surveyed the large stainless steel table holding his sleeping creation. Cocking his head, he surveyed the serene expression upon the pinkette's face and wondered if the reprogramming would really make her better.

_Of course it will._ he told himself, shaking the thoughts away.

The next day, there was still no sign of Miku, so Meiko had Len take her a bowl of soup she had heated up in the microwave. The blonde boy nodded and carefully brought the bowl to Miku's door. Raising his hand, he knocked three times and waited for an answer. When he received nothing in reply, he tried the knob. "Hey Miku?" Len called, beginning to enter. "I brought you some-ow!"

The leek fell again, slamming into his head this time. Three more sharp slaps with it had the blonde retreating back down the stairs, the soup spilled all over him. Rin glanced over and cocked her head. "I take it she wasn't hungry?" she inquired slowly.

"Not hungry, but very violent." her brother replied, rubbing his head in pain.

"Well, she _was_ closest to Luka." Rin murmured, tapping her chin. "It makes sense that she would be the most torn up about it."

"Do you think they were… you know, together?" Len asked softly.

"I don't think they were yet." Rin replied with a grin. "Luka was still reserved and shy. I doubt she would have had the courage to tell Miku her feelings. But, since Master is reprogramming her to make her more open about how she feels, it's only a matter of time."

"I hope I'm there for it!" Len whisper-yelled.

"The look on Miku's face is going to be priceless!" Rin agreed, slapping him a high five.

Meiko simply rolled her eyes at the antics of the twins and set out the soup for everyone, leaving Miku's place empty as it was doubtful she would come down to eat.

A week later, Master called a meeting to discuss how things would go at the next concert. Miku reluctantly came out of her room to join the others in Master's study. The black-haired man glanced around at them all a moment before beginning to go down the list.

**As you all know, the next concert is to be Kaito and Meiko.** The five Vocaloids nodded. **Well, I've got a few ideas as to how that could happen. The twins aren't going to be attending this one.** This caused Len to pout, but Rin simply shrugged it off. Meiko** could go up first with one of her newer songs, A Certain Night.**

Meiko grinned at that and Master returned it before continuing.

**Then, she and Kaito could go one for Ai Kotoba.** All glanced to the bluenette eating ice cream and he nodded as he shoved another bite in his mouth.

**After that happens, Miku will go on with Kaito for Cantarella-.**

"No." All eyes turned to the greenette in surprise.

**What do you mean, Miku?** Master inquired, shocked.

"I want Luka to sing with me." Miku stated, looking directly into the black eyes.

"Luka!" the twins gasped.

"She tried to _kill_ Kaito!" Meiko shouted. "She's insane! You can't take her onstage with you!"

**I'm sorry, Miku, but Meiko's right.** Master told her. **Luka isn't stable enough to go out in front of crowds. She needs to stay under for a bit longer.**

Miku nodded and stood. "Then I'm not singing." she said, heading for the door. "I'm not singing until Luka gets a chance to sing."

**Miku, you can't speak to me that way!** Master thundered. He wasn't prepared for the green-haired powerhouse to whirl on him.

"I can when you ignore your own creations for months on end without explanation!" she shouted. "I'm not going to do another concert when Luka hasn't had even a chance to _record_ anything! Would it be too dangerous to let her record her songs? There aren't that many people in the studio on Sundays. Since you're _so_ certain of how unstable she is, why not let her do it then?"

**Miku, we must be certain her reprogramming is complete before letting her wake up.** Master told her as calmly as he could.

"Then until you wake her up, I'm not coming out of my room." With that, she dashed up the stairs and slammed the door to her bedroom, locking it just in case and laying back on her bed.

Master stared after her in utter shock. **She… defied me?** he whispered, disbelievingly. What had happened to his perfect Miku? She used to be completely obedient, compliant, docile. But now, she was irritable, moody and defied orders every chance she got. _Surely, she's not going through a rebellious phase?_ he wondered worriedly. _That would not bode well considering she may never come out of it._

Sighing, Master looked to his other four creations and said, **This meeting is postponed until further notice. I have to get Miku's cooperation. You are all dismissed for the afternoon.**

"Yes, Master." they all chorused before heading for other areas of the house.

Master sat back in front of his main computer console with a sigh. Glancing over to Luka's motionless body, he stood and moved to her side. Brushing the bright pink locks, he gazed at her calm face and wondered how she was feeling. The reprogramming process for a Vocaloid took days to finish, as the files are usually pretty big. Master hoped this would help Luka. It would be sad to uninstall something like her.

* * *

**_Hell also hath no fury like a Miku pissed. Welp, how was that?_**


End file.
